


Dance for me Moose

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Supernatural Elements, Trickster Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't hide your thoughts from an angel, nethertheless dirty dreams especially if said dreams are about an certain Arch angel. An now he wants nothing but to make Sam winchester 's dreams come true... trickster fashion.</p><p>M/M </p><p>(Still in progress)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance for me Moose

"Dean!" Sam quickly called out to his brother as the vamp jumped him from behind. He hit the ground hard, the blow to his head making him dizzy. As he lay on the floor he watched as the vamps head rolled into view.  
"Sammy! Come on Sam get up" He felt himself being lifted up, his head was still fuzzy then everything went black.

When he awoke he was laying in the passenger seat to the impala, Taking in his surroundings he found the car was pulled up at a burger bar, Dean gone. 'Typical' he thought to himself. He could have a serious head injury and Dean wants food. As he sat there cursing his douche of a brother, he failed to notice his surroundings completely change.

Looking up Sam now found himself laying outside a large red and white tent, there was no sign of Dean or the impala. Quickly getting up he swayed a little as he went dizzy once again. As his mind cleared he found himself standing in the worst place he could imagine. A circus. Sam felt his heart sync, he'd always feared clowns since he was young. Yeah he'd faced demons, vampires, even warewolfs, but clowns.. hell no! 

Wondering how he could have possibly got there, Sam reached for his cell to phone Dean. It wasn't there! What? This was some weird shit even for him. Just then he felt someone step up behind him, he didn't want to turn around, he had a pretty good idea of what was there, but reflex betrayed him and he quickly shot round.

Sams heart stopped in his chest as he stared into the make up wearing, red nosed bastard in front of him. He was in a spotty one piece suit with frills and tassels on the sleaves and legs. Why did people find these things funny! It made no sense. On instinct Sam reached for his gun, that had gone too! This really wasn't his day. Taking a step back he watched as the clown followed his every move with his blood shot black eyes- that wasn't normal- before turning on his heal and running faster than he'd ever run before.

As he ran he could hear the clown following, chuckling in a demonic way that would haunt his dreams forever, as he pushed on breathless and sweating the scene changed again. Coming to a sudden stop, he now found he was in what seemed to be a hall of mirrors, everywhere he looked it was just him and for god sake he was in a pink tutu! He must have hit his head harder than he thought an this was some kind of mest up dream.

"No dream." A voice spoke out, answering his thoughts. Turning in circles Sam tried to figure out where the voice was coming from, it sounded so familiar but he couldn't quite place it. "Yes spin for me moose! You look almost darling in that outfit." Letting out a laugh the voice suddenly drifted away and the scene changed again. This time he was in a what looked like the type of bedroom an old person would live in. It was simple, a double bed, a side table and a lamp, but no door? But why no door!?

'Because my little Sammymoose, where would the fun in that be?" The same voice came again, this time right behind him. Spinning around he came face to face the one person he really should have suspected, Gabriel. "Well well Sam, so formal as ever and may I say I just love what you've done with yourself." Looking down sam found himself to be completely naked! What! Covering himself he quickly turned red. "Oi dont spoil my fun winchester! You think I got you here just to hide yourself away from me? I don't think so." Sitting on the bed the angel let out a sigh. 

"Why am I here? Why am I naked?!" Sam was so embarrassed he couldn't even look at Gabriel who just started laughing again. Why did he find this so funny?  
"Tell me Sammy, do you recognise this room or is it just me? No you don't?" Gabriel boomed not giving Sam a chance to reply. "You see my little darling hunter darling, I think you do. A certain dream you had once?" Sams expression must have been one of horror as the angels face lit up, his smile even bigger than before.  
"You know if you have dirty dreams of me moose I will know, an I must say you have a filthy little mind which to be honest I quite enjoyed." Getting up he made his way over to Sam. "Basically what I'm trying to say is I wanna make all your naughty little dreams come true. Be honest though, is this how you've always imagined it?" 

Before Sam had the chance to answer Gabriels lips were on his, kissing him hard, he never pulled back though. Gabriel was right about the one thing, he had had certain dreams about the angel an this was very simular to one of them. As Gabriel continued Sam slipped his tongue into his mouth deepening the kiss.

"Yes, like this." Gabriel moaned removing Sams hand away from his now hard length and grabbing it with his own hand. Sam moaned in response at Gabriels touch, it felt so good as the angels movements got harder and faster. "Welcome to your wet dream Sam winchester." Gabriel whispered into Sams ear. "I only aim to please baby, and this is where all the fun begins."


End file.
